Leave Out All the Rest
by Still Dazzled
Summary: Raven, feeling as though the other Titans didn't care about her, decides to commit suicide. My first song-fic.


Hey guys! Banana Babe903 asked me to partake (Is it just me or does this sound way to formal?) in her I-pod contest, so here is my entry. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: As much as I like both of them, I do not own the Teen Titans or Lincoln Park's Leave Out All the Rest. I am still hoping to get the Teen Titans for Christmas, though.

* * *

_I dreamed I was missing_

_And you were so scared_

I woke up from a terrible nightmare. I dreamed that I had been kidnapped by Slade, and the only one who bothered to look for me was Beast Boy. The other Titans simply didn't care.

_But no one would listen_

_Cause no one else cared_

I got up and went to the kitchen to get some tea. I saw robin sitting down eating breakfast. Feeling as though I needed to let it out, I told him about my dream. He just kind of shrugged it off, as if it didn't matter. "It was only a dream." he said. All of the other Titans said similar things, except Beast Boy. He said it was true: he'd always be there for me no matter what.

_After my dreaming_

_I woke with this fear_

What if my dream was right? What if the other Titans don't care about me?

_What am I leaving_

_When I'm done here?_

If I left, would anyone really notice? Would I be missed at all?

_So if you're asking me _

_I want you to know_

I couldn't take it anymore. I got out a pen and a piece of paper, and I wrote a letter to the Titans_._

_When my time comes_

_Forget the wrong that I've done_

I walked up the stairs to the roof. I hoped that one day they would remember I existed, and think of the good things I've done, and not the bad.

_Help me leave behind some_

_Reasons to be missed_

I had a little hope, though. If Beast Boy really meant what he said, he would remind them of the good times.

_Don't resent me_

_And when you're feeling empty_

**Please don't hate me**, I silently begged. I'm sorry.

_Keep me in you're memory_

_Leave out all the rest,_

_Leave out all the rest_

I was sobbing. They probably hate me for everything. Even for who I am.

_Don't be afraid_

_I've taken my beating_

_I've shared what I made_

Didn't they understand how hard I've had it? What I've had to go through? And I tried to put it all behind me! All for them!

_I'm strong on the surface_

_Not all the way through_

I've had to hide my emotions all my life. That doesn't mean I can't feel! That doesn't mean I'm just a statue!

_I've never been perfect_

_But neither have you_

I knew I wasn't perfect! But I tried I really did! And they didn't seem to care!

_So if you're asking me_

_I want you to know_

I had put that letter were I knew they'd find it. It had everything I had been keeping from them in it. Everything I needed them to know.

_When my time comes_

_Forget the wrongs that I've done_

I couldn't help holding onto that little hope that someday they would forgive me for everything I had done and was about to do. If they even cared.

_Help me leave behind some _

_Reasons to be missed_

Maybe, someday when they really needed me, they would miss me. That's all I ask.

_Don't resent me_

_And when you're feeling empty_

Maybe when they all end up in heaven, they'll have stopped hating me, Of course I'd never find out, seeing as I'm going to Hell for the things I've done.

_Keep me in your memory_

_Leave out all the rest_

_Leave out all the rest_

Please don't forget me.

_Forgetting all the hurt inside_

_You've learned to hide so well_

I wish it didn't have to end like this. But I couldn't stand the pain anymore.

_Pretending someone else can come_

_And save me from myself_

_I can't be who you are_

I'm so sorry Beast Boy. I am sorry for every time I put you down. I know how you feel. I wish I could be like you. So kind and loving. Every loves you. They need you. They don't need me.

_When my time comes_

_Forget the wrong that I've done_

It was my time. I jumped off the edge of the roof.

_Help me leave behind some_

_Reasons to be missed._

Please don't forget me Beast Boy.

_Don't resent me_

_And when you're feeling empty_

To strong arms grabbed me before I hit the ground. He threw me on his back, turned into a bird, and flew up to the roof.

_Keep me in your memory_

_Leave out all the rest_

_Leave out all the rest_

"Don't leave me Raven." Beast Boy whispered.

_Forgetting all the hurt inside_

_You've learned to hide so well_

_Pretending someone else can come _

_And save me from myself_

He leaned down and kissed me.

_I can't be who you are_

_I can't be who you are_

It was at that moment I figured it all out. I know I'm not perfect. And that's okay. Because I'll always have you. And that's all I can ever ask for.

* * *

Okay everyone thanks for reading! It means a lot to me!

Hope you like it Banana Babe903!

Adios!


End file.
